


Fanvid: X-Mas X-Men

by Tracker_Lucifer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Music, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title indicated, this is a X-Mas song for X-Men FC. The slashy parts is not really pronounce in this one, so honestly it can be written off if you decide so. </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy. </p>
<p>Tracker_Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: X-Mas X-Men




End file.
